Just Roll With The Flow
by csinyfan1101
Summary: Beck and Tori, in lovely mood. lol, funny funny story


"There's no way that can be legal."

"Beck, I've done it numerous times and no one has tried to stop me before."

I bit back a scoff and rolled my eyes. "That's because if someone was dumb enough to stop you, you'd shove a pair of scissors down their neck."

Beck, who slung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, smirked. "My dear sister has a point, Jade."

Jade shrugged. "I would argue with that if it wasn't such a true statement."

"And it's one of the many reasons why you're my best friend," I told her with a smile.

Jade opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud beep. She whipped out her cell phone and opened a text message, looking completely uninterested as soon as she was done reading it. "It's Ransha. He wants me to see some new suspenders he bought online." She tossed the phone back in her bag and walked away from us.

I looked at my older brother and raised an eyebrow. "She's not seriously interested in seeing them, is she?"

Beck shook her head. "I'm betting not. I'd better follow her. Who knows what kind of horrible things she could do to someone with a pair of suspenders…" He waved and quickly caught up with her. I let a small laugh escape my lips, but didn't have time for another chuckle, as I saw two people by the staircase, waving over at me. It was Nikki and Tasha, two girls I had recently befriended in my dance class, so I decided to go over and talk to them.

"Ally, there you are! Show us those killer moves you keep bragging to me about!"

"Yeah, girl, show us watch made of! Shake it like a Polaroid picture!"

I rolled my eyes at them. They were cool and all, but they could really be dorks sometimes.

"Fine, fine… Step aside." The two sat down on the stairs in the main hallway at Hollywood Arts. There were a few other dancers around the area, but I knew them, and they were pretty cool with people joining their little circle. Just as I walked over to them, a new song started playing from the Peapod speakers they had set up. It was the perfect song to show off with.

"Hey, Ally," my friend Jake, and pretty much the head of this group of dancers, greeted.

"No time for talk," I said, gently nudging him out of the way. "Time to show you all what real talent looks like!" The little group ooooo and ahhed and accepted my semi-joking challenge, and a redheaded chick in a beanie turned up the music as I started to dance.

Man, I love this school. At what other school in the country could you just randomly start dancing in the hallways and not either get expelled for disturbing the peace or stared at like you're a freak show?

Just as the others were starting to cheer for me, something bumped into me and knocked me over. Or rather, _someone_.

"Oh, my God," an oh-so-familiar voice said. "I'm so sorry, Ally!"

I looked up, seeing none other than Tori Vega. Of course.

"Its fine," I quietly said, standing up and dusting myself off. But by listening to my tone, only an idiot would think I was fine with it.

The bell let out its usual rhythmic ring, signaling that there were five minutes until class. Most everyone in the hall filed out and Tori squeaked out another apology before she hurried to class. As I let out a loud groan, I picked up the backpack I left by the staircase and slowly began to walk off.

That gank bumped into me before I could even take in all the praise I was bound to get! God, as if kissing my brother/best friend's boyfriend wasn't bad enough. Why does she always seem to get in the way right as I'm about to do something incredibly awesome?

"What's got you all grumbly, Aly-kins?" I looked up from the ground to see my little sister, her sketchpad in her hands, walking towards the spot I just realized I had failed to move from.

"I'm fine, Gwen."

"No, you're not."

At least _she's_ smart enough to know that.

"Come on, sis! Tell me what happened or I'll tell Beck that you used one of his flannel shirts as a chew toy for our neighbor's dog."

"He's got like fifty of those! He's not going to notice!" But I sighed and admitted defeat, because I knew he'd still be ticked at me if she did tell him. "Tori is what happened. She totally jacked up my dance routine and embarrassed me in front of about twenty people."

Gwen frowned. "Aww, I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"I don't care. It was still annoying."

Gwen sighed, a twinge of sadness in her grey-blue eyes. "Am I going to have to sing Why Can't We Be Friends again?"

"No!" I yelled a little too quickly. I love the kid and all, but she makes Trina Vega look like a decent singer. "I know you want me to get along with everyone and friendship and rainbows and marshmallows and all that chizz, but she kissed one of our best friend's boyfriends, who _may I remind you _is also our brother."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "From what Beck told me about that incident, he was also an alien who could fix broken toes by pointing his finger at them, so I don't think anything in that exercise should really be taken that seriously." I glared at her, so she held up her free hand in defeat. "Okay okay, I still see your point. But she's not that bad once you get to know her!"

"Gwen, the first time you met her, she tied you to a chair and almost made you miss the opportunity to go to your dream school!"

"... First impressions can be misleading."

"And then she force-fed you pecans, which you're allergic to, and do I even have to mention the giant-"

"No, you do not!" she practically screamed, eyes widening just by thinking about the giant bear mascot Little Miss Perfect had brought into her class to freak her out with... At least I'll believe that's why she brought it in. Maybe Gwen will finally join the anti-Tori side with me and Jade. Or not. Gwen can't hold a grudge for long. "We can talk at home. Let's just get to class."

"Okay, but I'm totally going to win our little argument," I told her with a sly grin, giving a light tug to her short blonde ponytail.

Gwen stuck her tongue out at me, being her usual immature self, despite the fact that she's only a year younger than I am. Well, she's pretty short at only five feet in height and not that... Developed, if you know what I'm saying. If she looks like a little kid, she might as well act it.

I just laughed at her and linked arms with her as we headed to our next classes, which were in the same hallway. Gwen and I butt heads sometimes, but hey, what are sisters for?

Well, I guess you could argue by saying that Gwen isn't really my and Beck's sister, but anyone who said that would have to face the Jade-like fury I would unleash upon them. You see, Gwen is adopted, and it shows, what with her blonde hair, blue eyes and creamy skin color and all. Well, I'm blonde too, but hers is natural, while I dye my hair. But even though we aren't related by blood, we are still family.

Now if only I could get her (and pretty much everybody else I knew) to see what a total gank Tori was


End file.
